Partners In Crime
by Hosoi Kurai
Summary: I was getting pretty pissed at my bus driver, so... how about a plan to make him quit? contains many Naruto characters. Alternate Universe. funny. one-shot


I sighed as I got off the bus. "Stupid bus driver". I walked into my house and stopped. I grinned evilly and called up the gang. This is gonna be good…

NEXT MORNING!

I smiled as the bus pulled up. Time to give this old bastard hell. I made eye contact with Gaara and Temari. They nodded. I dropped my binder on the cement and everything spilled out. The bus driver gave me an annoyed look. "Sorry" I said faking being sheepish. He scowled.

I began picking up the dropped contents in slow-motion. At one point I pretended not to be able to pick one of my books up, signaling Temari to do her part of the plan.

She got up and calmly walked off the bus picking up the book with fake difficulty before stumbling back and slamming the book into the side of the bus, leaving a huge ass dent. The bus driver looked pissed as hell now and I smiled. "Sorry". Temari and I said at the same time. He told us to just get on the bus.

We walked into the bus and he was about to close the door when I got up and yelled "Wait! I forgot my pencil". The whole bus had guessed what we were doing by now and were stifling their laughter as to not spoil the plan. I hopped up and pretended not to find it.

He looked about to murder me so I grabbed the pencil from my pocket and said "Oh, it was here the whole time". The bus was in hysterics and we had been at my stop for 10 minutes now. After I sat down I noticed the other kids were smirking. That means they were playing along too, now. The bus driver slammed on the gas.

Neji's turn. He pretended to fall out of his seat and onto the isle of the bus. He yelled "watch it old man, I could've broken a limb, my father will sue you"! I was in silent laughter now.

We pulled up to the next stop: Naruto, Kiba, and Deidara's stop. They were facing the other way when we pulled up and they pretended not to hear the bus pull up. The driver began honking. Everyone on the bus was cracking up laughing, but not too loud.

Naruto perked his head up and looked at kiba. "Do you hear a car honking? Wonder where it is…". Kiba frowned "Nope". Deidara pulled out a lighter and began flicking it on and off. He was next. He turned around, now facing the bus. He looked straight at the bus driver, but did nothing, just flicked the lighter on and off with a bored look on his face.

I was smirking The bus driver was yelling at them to get on the fucking bus now. My turn again. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Naruto's number. I was sitting in the middle of the bus so Temari shushed every one and I talked loud when Naruto answered.

"Hey Naruto wazzup?". I asked. He talked really loud too "Not much just waiting for the idiot bus driver." I was trying so hard not to laugh now. "IKR! He's like, SO SLOW. He picked me up like 10 minutes ago. When is he going to get to your stop"? I replied. The bus driver looked livid. Deidara now had the lighter in front of his face, pretending to set the bus driver on fire. He put the lighter away and said the bus driver was there. Naruto and Kiba turned to Pissed-mcgee. "Oh took him long enough, the dipshit". Said Kiba. They slowly got on and took seats casually receiving high fives along the way.

Now it's Sakura, Ino, and Karin's turn. They look at the bus and get on before standing in the aisle and glancing around, picking where to sit. This goes on for about five minutes before they just sit on a random seat that was next to them the whole time. Then they start talking about how horrible the driver looks, his nails look bad, he's bald, fat. They say he needs a girlfriend really bad and he somehow looks even more pissed. Once again everyone is silently cracking up.

Oh God, Now it's Sasuke, Itachi, and Pein's turn. They get on the bus with bottles of Gatorade, which the bus driver tells them to give to him to throw away.

They stop, and stare. Just stare blankly at him for a few minutes without blinking before just walking by and sitting down.

Gaara's turn. He begins throwing bits of sand all over the bus, on the bus driver and pretty much everywhere except on the students. "Stop that"! the bus driver yells.

Now it's Kakuzu's turn. He stands and yells "STOP THE BUS!" the bus driver slams on the brakes and Neji once again goes flying, this time saying "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS"! Kakuzu shoves the doors of the bus open and walks over to the sidewalk before bending over and picking up… a penny. The bus driver had steam coming out of his ears now and I was openly giggling.

Now it's Tenten's turn. She was holding a VERY sharp looking knife, and promptly sliced it across her hand. She didn't even flinch, she was used to being cut this much. As blood poured out of the wound, she pulled out a tiny perfume bottle and sprayed it in her eyes, causing tears to fall out. She began Fake sobbing really loudly, saying "I cut my finger, I'm gonna bleed to death"! This distracted the bus driver, causing him to yell at her. She cried even louder and he threw her a band-aid. She stopped crying and grinned big. "THANK YOU"! she yelled.

We are at Sai's stop now. He get's on and looks at the driver smiling. "May I give you a nick-name"? Sai asks. The bus driver-still looking pissed- shrugs. Sai snaps his fingers "I got it. Faggot". Bus driver was shaking with fury by now and looked quite dangerous.

Now it's Tobi's turn. He skips onto the bus and get's in the drivers face, "Tobi likes lollipops. Can Tobi have a lollipop"? The bus driver says no. Tobi starts shaking. His hands clench into fists and his voice gets low "I said… can I have a lollipop"? He says in a dangerous voice. The driver gulps, nods, and gives him a lollipop.

I realize kids on the bus have been filming the whole time and we'll always have the video for memory. We are now at school and all of us make eye-contact. We all stand and the bus driver says to sit down. We shake our heads and he finally loses it. He stands up faces us and says "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE, ALL OF YOU CHILDREN ARE HORRIBLE, WILD, HOPELESS, MONSTERS, I FUCKING QUIT!" . He storms off leaving us there.

We grin and look at each other. "HELL TO THE FUCKING YEAH!" we scream. Then everyone I had called yesterday to make the plan with, including: Myself, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, Karin, Sasuke, Itachi, Pein, Sai, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Tenten, smirk "mission accomplished". We say in unison.

Then we get in a circle, put our hands in the middle, smile then throw them up in the air and yell "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" and let out a loud whoop. Then we burst through the doors of the school, causing everyone to look at us, and we all say,

"We own this place, get used to it."

THE END!


End file.
